A Strange Tale
by VioletIvoire
Summary: An early excerpt: Hermione looked up at the man and woman in surprise when she answered the door. "Father, Madame," Hermione greeted the two respectfully despite their outdated clothing. "Is there something you have neglected to tell me, Severus?" The woman asked her companion. The man scowled at her and Hermione.


A Strange Tale

* * *

 _So…I'm really nervous about this story…mostly because I don't feel I did the characters justice. I did my best to keep everyone in character, but I've only succeeded in having everyone out-of-character…so I'm apprehensive about that too…but here I am mumbling and keeping you all from starting._

 _For anyone wondering…this story is not Ronald Weasley friendly. I can't think of any of my stories that are…besides my GWTW story…but that story has a surprising lack of Harry Potter characters._

 _Please excuse any grammatical errors in this story!...can't say anything for punctuation…sadly…_

 _I hope you all enjoy!...or not…sorry if you don't…_

 _*nervously bites nails*_

 _(bad habit, have to stop doing that…)_

 _Ah! Um…_ _ **Please**_ **do** _ **heed the M warning!**_

* * *

The pain in her lower back had been bothering her for some time. She considered waking her husband, but he had a long day at the office, and he needed his rest. The pain would eventually go away, she hoped at least. The person she really wanted right now was her aunt.

Auntie Em was nearly impatient for her to give birth as they were. She was there to help her through the birthing classes when Amerey was called in at the last minute for emergency surgeries at the emergency room.

It would surprise anyone how many people went to the ER for dental emergencies. It was how she met her husband. She was interning with her mentor at the ER when they were all somehow scheduled for the same shift.

"Amy," she breathed. She felt the amniotic fluid rushing out of her and soaking their covers. "Amy!" She called louder and reached over to shake her husband awake, but he had already awoken and was rushing to her side to help her out of bed.

"It's time?" He asked. She could feel the excitement and nervousness radiating from him. She smiled up at him before grimacing with what she now knew was a contraction.

"Definitely," she answered. "My water just broke not a minute ago."

She was surprised Amerey was calm on their way to the hospital.

She wanted to wring his neck.

Her contractions tore through her and she nearly cursed him to the high heavens. If only she had magic to do so, then he would be a pile of ash on the seat next to her and told him so.

'Alas,' she thought, 'no such thing as magic. Lucky arse.'

Amerey felt lucky too, if his wife's curses and glares were anything to go by. He just hoped she had a quick delivery. He prayed she would.

"I want Auntie Em," she breathed. Amerey quickly nodded and dialled the number for her.

o.O.o

" _Auntie_." She nearly smiled when she heard her niece's voice on the other end of the line. She quickly put down her book to give her niece her full attention. She vaguely wondered if her niece was experiencing phantom contractions again, or if she was finally experiencing true contractions.

The laboured breathing on the other end told her that her niece was having true contractions.

"I am assuming it's time, dear?" She asked pleasantly. This was exciting. Another member was being added to her small family. She was grateful she had found them after being parted from them for so long.

" _Yes_!" Her niece nearly screamed. She closed her eyes in response to the pain it caused her eardrum. She knew then she had to hurry to the hospital before the baby came.

"I'm coming," she smiled while gathering a few items and putting them into her travelling bag.

" _Why do you always have to sound so calm_?" Her niece snapped.

'Ah, she's at that stage,' she thought. She needed to hurry before something or someone called her attention away and she would have to miss her new niece coming into the world completely.

"Would you like for me to get angry, Lottie?" She asked. Lottie sighed on her end and calmed.

"It's just so irritating when I'm going through contractions and you're so calm about everything," she grumbled. "Just get here _ASAP_!" Lottie snapped and slammed down the receiver. She flinched, but was quick to get to the hospital.

She smiled at the receptionist's greeting and followed the golden silver thread connecting her to her niece with curiosity. The night staff looked at her oddly as she walked down the halls, following the connection. It was something she felt right upon entering the emergency wing and she could feel it reaching for something within her. She reached out with some of her own energy and felt as it snapped together with Lottie's energy, feeling her niece's quickly calm when it merged with her own.

It was curious.

"Charlotte," she said upon entering the hospital room.

"Auntie Em," Lottie breathed and gave her a strained smile. "Thank goodness you're here."

"Hmm," was her reply as she laid a hand on her niece's stomach. The baby quickly calmed and Lottie breathed a sigh of relief.

"You're a god send," Lottie said as she eased back into her pillow and was able to drift off to sleep. Em only smiled in return.

"Hello Hermione," Auntie Em whispered to the baby waiting to be birthed. "I have so much to teach you." She smiled as she looked off into the distance. "So much," she repeated. "You should rest too, Amy," she said to her nephew. "You both are going to need all the rest you can get."

"I should be awake to take care of them," he protested.

"Nonsense," Auntie Em said. "I am here to help you both through this. I have a feeling you will both need the rest." She could already feel Hermione's energy gathering to take a solid form inside her core as soon as she was separated from her mother's body.

"You have a great destiny ahead of you," she whispered to her niece, receiving a kick in reply. "Rest Hermione," she continued. "You and your mother need it."

o.O.o

Hermione grew quickly and Auntie Em was all too eager to pass on her knowledge to her niece. Hermione was an avid learner from birth. She could see the intelligence in her blue eyes upon her birth, and the old, devoted soul as her eyes gained their true colour.

Hermione's golden eyes grew to reflect her astuteness.

"Hermione is to start primary school this September," Lottie said on one of her visits. Em put down her tea cup and looked at her niece.

"You are worried that she will have a burst of magic at the wrong time," Auntie Em said, before casually sipping her tea. Lottie sighed.

"Yes," she confirmed. "I'm worried that somehow our government will find out about Hermione's abilities and steal her away from us to experiment on her."

"Charlotte," Em said. "She is protected," she reassured her.

"Are you sure?" Charlotte asked, brushing away a few tears caused by her stress.

"Absolutely," she said, rising and holding out her hand to her niece. "Let us go train a bit," she said. "It will help with the stress."

The first day of Hermione's schooling experience she came home crying about bullies. Lottie was outraged at how her schoolteacher allowed a child to get away with biting her daughter and Amerey had his friend at the hospital write out a detailed report. Hermione never went back to that school again and the school board paid the overcharges for the medical bill, hoping to avoid a lawsuit for neglect.

It turned out the schoolteacher was upset with Hermione because she was too far ahead of the other students and turned a blind eye to the bullying. The Headmistress was appalled with her employee and terribly embarrassed when the schoolboard called a meeting to reflect on Mrs. Asbury's conduct, a few other instances of the teacher turning a blind eye to bullying among her pupils was uncovered. She was summarily dismissed after it was discovered a few of her student's assessment scores had been tampered.

While the Granger's decided on another school to send their daughter, Auntie Em suggested home-schooling. The parents discussed the option until it was decided that Hermione would attend Arts classes or sign up for a sport if she wanted to be home-schooled.

A retired teacher was hired on Hermione's final decision, and she was put in piano and ballet classes.

"Are you still going to teach me?" Hermione asked while she looked up at her Auntie Em with wide eyes and the woman felt her heart melt.

"Of course," she said. "We will have to relegate your time after you complete your studies and lessons though," she warned. Hermione's face lit up and Em hugged the five-year-old when Hermione threw herself into her aunt's arms.

"You have an important destiny ahead of you, Hermione," she said to her niece. Hermione looked up at her with a most serious expression.

o.O.o

"Auntie Em!" Hermione rushed to her aunt and was quickly wrapped in her Auntie Em's arms. The eleven-year-old was quick to show her aunt what she had practised and her aunt was quick to praise her accomplishment. They took their time going over what Hermione had learned so far, and she was proud to say that her niece was a fast learner. She had been teaching Hermione how to use energy since she was three years, and Hermione had taken to it quicker than she ever expected.

Hermione was going to be the perfect teacher when her time came.

At eleven years, Hermione had already passed all her GCSEs with the highest honour awarded, she had taken to learning the piano and ballet with the same enthusiasm as learning her academics and was already considered a virtuoso at those two arts.

The only things Hermione had trouble with was cooking, sewing, knitting, and crocheting.

She wanted to be as great at those things as she was with everything else and was often frustrated that she could barely knit a sock without a few holes. It was terribly funny to her parents and aunt while it aggravated Hermione to tears.

"I want to be a physicist," Hermione said to her aunt the morning of her eleventh birthday. "You've shown me that there is more in the universe than everyone else can comprehend," she said to her aunt and parents. "I want to study it at Cambridge."

That afternoon brought a surprise for the girl. An owl, of all things, brought her a letter.

"Owls are nocturnal," Hermione scowled at the envelope. "Poor things," she murmured, petting the bird. "Such uncaring owners. The bird hooted sadly, playing on Hermione's heart strings while also stealing bites of her birthday cake.

"You naughty thing," Auntie Em laughed at the bird and Hermione's surprised face. "Be gone creature," she chastised the owl and chased him away. "Well," she looked at Hermione expectantly. "Read your letter!" Hermione never heard her aunt sound so excited.

"Is this a joke?" Hermione asked after reading. "You're pulling one on me," she complained to her aunt.

"Not so," Auntie Em laughed. "You might want to answer that," she said to Hermione, holding Lottie and Amy back while Hermione answered the door.

Hermione looked up at the man and woman in surprise when she answered the door.

"Father, Madame," Hermione greeted the two respectfully despite their outdated clothing.

"Is there something you have neglected to tell me, Severus?" The woman asked her companion. The man scowled at her and Hermione.

"She thinks I am a priest, Minerva," he bit out while her aunt howled in laughter. They both looked at Auntie Em curiously while Hermione was more confused.

"I think you broke Auntie Em," Hermione said to the two strangers while looking at her aunt with wide eyes.

"Come in, come in," Auntie Em beckoned the two people into the Granger's home.

"Are these them, Em?" Amerey asked while Lottie hurried to serve some of Hermione's cake and to heat up the water for tea.

"Yes," Auntie Em answered. "You two must be from Hogwarts."

"This joke is going a bit too far," Hermione said, becoming upset.

"Love," Auntie Em said soothingly while patting Hermione's knee. "I promise this is not a joke. You are a witch."

"But you have been training me to teach your pupils when I am older," Hermione said. "There is no such thing as witches. There is not any mention of them in any of the tomes you've shown me either!"

"But there is energy," Auntie Em said. "I have shown you that there is energy in every person."

"Well of course there is that," Hermione sniffed.

"Every person has a bit of magic inside of them," Auntie Em said. Severus scoffed at her words.

"What nonsense is this?" He sneered.

"It is best you be respectful to my aunt," Hermione glared.

"Energy and magic are one and the same," Auntie Em continued quickly while glaring down the dark-haired wizard. She caused him to pause. "I believe you are here for a reason," she said to the two professors.

"Miss Granger," the woman, Minerva started. "Professor Snape and myself are here to enlighten you and your family about your abilities."

"I already know I can-" she quickly quieted with a glance from her aunt. "Please go on, professor," Hermione said.

Hogwarts's Deputy Headmistress continued to explain while Professor Snape scowled at his slice of her birthday cake. It was a lot to take in for Hermione, but somehow, she managed to fit it in right next to being able to use energy better than the best. The two professors deemed their job done, but Hermione made sure the perpetually dour man left with a large slice of her chocolate birthday cake.

He scowled down at the offering before stiffly accepting the confection at Professor McGonagall's glare and her Auntie Em's blank stare.

"Hermione," Auntie Em said before leaving for the night. Hermione looked up at her aunt and seemed to know how serious her next words were going to be. "There will come a time when I will not be there to help you any longer. Please remember not to use your knowledge openly while at school."

"When can I use it?" Hermione asked.

"You will know when the time comes," was Auntie Em's reply.

So Hermione waited.

She practised in secret, using what her aunt had taught her to secretly practise and study more. Her professors were surprised that Hermione had such control of her magic.

Except Professor Snape.

He passed off Hermione's knowledge as memorisations and regurgitation from books she studied. She could never seem to please him. He quickly became her goal. She wanted at least one nice word from her professor before leaving Hogwarts.

Her goal was shattered her fourth year.

Professor Snape was the cause of her peers' laughter.

She quickly covered her overlarge teeth and rushed to hide. She needed to get away. She could feel the metal of the rings Auntie Em had given her as a gift for being accepted into Hogwarts. She quickly slipped them on. They were a comfort to her.

She wanted her aunt to hold her and she suddenly found herself falling into the woman's arms.

"Hermione?" Auntie Em asked in surprise. "Why are you not at school?" She asked. Hermione only sobbed harder and lifted her head. Auntie Em gasped. "Who did this to you?" She asked harshly.

"H-he said," Hermione tried to say through her sobs. "He s-said," she hid her face into her aunt's shoulder. "He said I don't look any different!" She was suddenly angry. "I want to open a portal into Hell for that man!" She hissed.

Her aunt laughed and pulled out a brush to run through Hermione's hair.

"You know we should not use energy for evil," she chastised lightly. Hermione deflated.

"If someone deserves a quick lesson, it's Professor Snape," Hermione grumbled.

"I think there is more to this man's story than even you can fathom," Auntie Em said knowingly. Hermione looked at her curiously and her aunt shook her head. "You must learn this for yourself," she said. "Great men sometimes must do terrible things."

Her aunt quickly sent her off to Madame Pomfrey before her presence could be missed any longer.

Hermione spent the next few years thinking upon her aunt's words.

She started noticing little things about her potions Professor.

He was a walking contradiction. He would say something terrible to the class, but there was always a flash in his eyes that she was quickly coming to know was regret.

Why would he be harsh to them one moment and regret it the next?

Once she started paying attention to Professor Snape she started noticing everything else. Like the Headmaster.

She could see clearly how well he manipulated her best friend.

Harry hid how horrible his aunt and uncle actually were to him.

It made her mad that Professor Dumbledore kept sending him back there. There were different, better ways to protect Harry. Ways that could be shown to him of he would only seek them.

But the old wizard limited himself and the people he used as chess pieces.

Hermione couldn't wait to blow his chest board off the table.

She had spotted his blackened hand at the opening feast and quickly realised it was cursed. She rumbled to herself at the stupid wizard.

"Auntie Em," Hermione said, stepping into her aunt's bedroom.

"Hermione," her aunt greeted. "It's just there." Hermione nodded and quickly pocketed the diamond flask.

"Three days under the sun?" Hermione asked. Her aunt nodded and Hermione quickly left. That night she spent a few hours hiding at the edge of Professor Snape's wards in the dungeons.

She could easily have attempted to cross, thus bringing the dungeon bat down on her in all his furious glory, but she figured it would be best to approach him when he was semi-cooperative.

"Professor Snape," Hermione said, stepping out of an alcove. He sneered at her as he approached and Hermione stepped back into the shadows.

"Twenty points for being out after curfew," Professor Snape said silkily. Hermione did her best not to roll her eyes at such predictable words. Instead of answering in protest she held up the diamond flask.

"I know someone who knows things," Hermione whispered. "Three days in the sun, under a clear sky, and one day under the full moon. Then it must be taken in the morning." She quickly pushed it into her confused professor's hand and walked away.

She was quickly pulled back into the alcove by the furious man.

"Who knows what?" He hissed. Hermione looked up at him.

"Now that would be telling," she said. "I think it'll be a clear enough message to him that I'm not willing to play by the board," Hermione glared and made to walk away again.

"Miss Granger," Professor Snape growled, pulling her back with a firm grip on her upper arm. Hermione flipped him on his back reflexively and he started up at her, stunned while she straddled him, keeping him pinned with her weight. She was so light that he could have easily thrown her off.

"If this is going to be your reaction then let's keep this between ourselves, shall we?" Hermione asked. She quickly drew an unknown rune which glowed golden. He was so stunned at the magic that he did nothing to stop her from pushing the magic into his chest.

"What did you do?" He breathed. Hermione stared down at him.

"I made certain that you cannot acknowledge this encounter in any form," she answered, leaning back. Her eyes became wider and he smirked up at her. He was suddenly seeing their part of the corridor and the alcove through many different mirrors.

"What sort of magic is this?" He asked. Hermione hovered over him.

"Are you going to act on those thoughts?" She asked.

o.O.o

By the time Hermione needed to leave to help Harry hunt horcruxes, Hermione had a plan settled in place for her parents.

They all decided it was best for them to stay with Auntie Em for a while. It relieved Hermione greatly that they could protect themselves, but her aunt's home was undetectable. She was grateful she didn't have to put Ronald's stupid plan of erasing her parent's memories into action.

That would have been dreadful. It was unthoughtful of him to even suggest such a thing. To do as he suggested would have permanently altered Charlotte and Amery's memories of herself as their daughter and she would have been a stranger to them for the rest of their lives.

It was hard for her to get over Ronald's look of smug satisfaction when she said she went through with his plan. She scowled at his back, ignoring Harry's confused look.

"He's Dumbledore's pawn through and through," she mumbled, knowing Harry could hear her. She moved to set up the tent, but was stopped by Harry's arm.

"What does that mean?" He asked.

"Think about it really hard, Harry," was her answer before she loosened his grip on her arm and continued with what she was doing.

When Ronald left, Harry and Hermione were both relieved. His presence and continued nagging had been oppressive. He had expected Hermione to up and leave with him, and Hermione was quick to dispel his expectations of her.

Really…he barely managed to pass his OWLs and he expected _her_ to throw away her life to become a replica of Molly Weasley for him? He was a friend and barely that on good days.

"I'm sorry," Harry said breaking the silence that Ronald left after his departure. Hermione looked up at him through her frustrated tears. "I can see what you mean," he said of their short conversation that took place at the beginning of the horcrux hunt. "Ron was my first friend, it's hard not to go along with him," he explained.

Hermione scowled.

"Has he really been a friend?" She asked. "He seems more of a fair-weather friend to me." Harry was quiet.

"You're always right," Harry said after a few moments of contemplation. He looked miserable as he said it and Hermione's heart went out to him. "What do we do now?" He asked, looking lost.

"First," Hermione glared at the tent's fabric, "we get rid of these tracking charms on us that are connected to the deluminator Dumbledore gave Ronald."

"What?" Harry asked.

"Drink this," Hermione said, handing him a clear potion that smelled of cherries.

"What is it for?" He asked after he drank it and licked his lips at the lingering taste.

"Now tell me what you feel about Ronald Weasley," Hermione said. Harry paused mid-lick.

"That bastard," he growled. "How could you have erased your parents' memories?" He asked. "You've orphaned yourself!" Hermione gave him a half smile.

"You should know I'm smarter than that, Harry," she lightly chastised him. He looked faintly relieved.

"Shouldn't we move?" Harry asked. "Before Ronald cools down and comes back. I don't think I can deal with him without alerting Riddle to our whereabouts." They were quick to pack up the tent and disperse the wards in their camping area. Hermione was quick to apparate them into a deserted, run-down park and handed Harry a small piece of parchment.

 _The Grangers' live at Peony Cottage, Ipswich_

He looked up in time to see the briar's bushes transfiguring themselves into pruned rose and peony bushes.

"Welcome to my childhood home," Hermione said quietly, smiling up at the building.

"Why didn't we come here before?" Harry asked.

"If you haven't noticed," Hermione scowled, "Ronald never showed an interest in my personal life until it was to convince me that ' _our_ ' plan to erase my parents' memories was the best way to protect them," she said scathingly.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," Harry said contritely, knowing he showed just as much interest in her personal life as Ronald.

"Don't be, Harry," Hermione said. "You haven't had the proper examples of politeness," she pointed out. "I had to learn the hard way that constantly waving my hand in class was most improper behaviour for a witch."

"How is wanting to share what you know improper?" Harry asked. Hermione looked at him.

"What the Weasleys and everyone else neglected to tell us is that we should wait to be called upon for any situation," she said. "Did you ever notice that it was the muggleborns and half-bloods who were raised in the muggle world to raise their hands when a question was asked? Everyone else knew it was only proper to wait to be called on and it was something Ronald could have told us anytime he wanted, but never did. He and Ginny neglected to tell us about a lot of things we should have known about."

Harry mentally chewed on Hermione's words over the next few days, rediscovering his self-appointed family with new eyes. He never noticed how bold they were compared to the rest of the wizarding folk, so consumed was he by the way they embraced him. Now that he thought about that, he never noticed how they held Hermione at arm's length and manoeuvred him so he didn't see it.

Yet the family was just fine with using her for her smarts when it suited them.

Just like him for his money.

Hermione found him cooking dinner in the kitchen while wiping at his eyes.

"Is it the onions?" She asked. Harry laughed wryly.

"I'm a horrible friend and you still let me in on your family secrets," he said self-deprecatingly.

"There you go again," Hermione said lightly, "making yourself out to be they martyr when it was you who saved me from that troll our first year. It was you who was more motivated to find the creature that was petrifying people when I turned up petrified. You stepped in front a werewolf for me after Professor Snape. You went along to save me from that toad-"

"Ronald only ever followed along," Harry mumbled. Hermione patted his shoulder in sympathy.

"You're not as horrible a friend to me as you thought you were," she said quietly.

"So," Harry smiled softly. "I noticed your awards hanging in the library." He laughed when Hermione blushed furiously. "I get to brag that my sister is a Cambridge Alumni," he said, hugging her while she smiled into his chest. "How in the world did you do that while going to Hogwarts?" He asked.

"Did Hermione not tell you that she's literally genius?"

Hermione groaned at her Auntie Em.

"Er," Harry said, reaching for his wand, but holding back because of Hermione's lack of reaction. Auntie Em just raised an eyebrow at his reaction.

"I see I have much to teach you in such a short amount of time," she sighed. "First, enemy or not, my niece's lack of reaction to my presence should not have prevented you from raising your wand to protect yourself."

Her words caused him to quickly take out his wand and then lower it again. This time Hermione scowled at him.

"Just because she claims to be my aunt doesn't mean she is, Harry," Hermione said.

"It's hard to decide whether she's a threat or not when you're standing right next to her with a lack of reaction to her presence!" Harry answered.

"Perhaps she has me under the Imperius curse," Hermione pointed out.

"Hello Harry," Charlotte Granger said, entering the kitchen. Harry looked at the three older adults before growling at Hermione and checking her over for curses.

"Might want to check my mum for polyjuice too," Hermione said while making tea. "And check my dad for glamours." Harry was busy observing Charlotte, waiting for the polyjuice potion to wear off when he determined that Hermione's dad had no glamours, and Hermione's mum wasn't under the influence of the polyjuice potion.

"Was there a reason for all of this?" Harry asked everyone.

"Well," Hermione said, putting down her teacup. "You are to be my first student. I'm to teach you what I know while my aunt observes and while we search for the lost items."

Hermione was determined to teach Harry everything he could possibly learn in the next few months while she researched items Voldemort could have used as a horcrux. Harry was surprised Hermione had been training since she was three years and had become a master their third year of school.

Her parents quickly became pseudo parents to Harry which saddened him. If only he had taken the time to know them better through the years he had known Hermione. He could imagine Auntie Em training him up along with Hermione, Lottie being there to rub cold cream into his bruises, and Amy teaching him how to change the oil or tyres in between.

"Why is your dad named Amy?" Harry whispered to Hermione one evening. He was startled when Lottie laughed.

"It's Amerey, actually," Hermione's father answered. "Lottie thought Amy was a better nickname than Rey, which amuses our colleagues to no end." He pretended to be vexed by this, but his amused smile gave him away.

Hermione and Harry were out at fresh produce stands when he slipped up and empowered the taboo word, by saying Voldemort's name. Hermione hastily apparated them away into the Forest of Dean to lure them away from the defenceless non-magicals, but dragged along a snatcher with them, who in turn, summoned a few Death Eaters and more snatchers.

Thankfully they were both wearing muggle disguises, and his scar was covered up with cosmetics, but the make-up only lasted so long with his cursed scar and they needed to get away quickly.

"Don't use it yet," Hermione said quickly when Harry moved to slip on his ring.

Needless to say, they were taken to Malfoy Manor when a snatcher noticed the outline of Harry's scar. Draco Malfoy was hard pressed to identify the two of them, which he could have easily done, but kept pressing that they were unrecognisable. It wasn't until Harry rubbed at a sting in his scar that he wiped away most of the coverup. Hermione could have groaned at the timing.

They were quickly separated, and Hermione subjected to Bellatrix Lestrange's special torture. It was hard for her to not defend herself, but just that knowledge that she knew what the stupid 'pure-blooded' woman had no inkling of kept her sane through the pain of the Cruciatus curses and the piercing of the blade into her own skin.

Hermione glared at the woman while she cackled about her being a mudblood. She barely even recalled calling up the energy to form the 'blade' that sliced through the surprised woman's heart.

"I don't think mudblood means what you think it does," Hermione said while brushing herself off. She was quick to lock up a few retaliating Death Eaters and snatchers inside the mirror world and simply stared at the stunned Malfoys when all was said and done. "Show me to the dungeons," she ordered.

She drew back in surprise when Lucius Malfoy fell to his knees crying, "The bitch is dead!" Narcissa Malfoy looked at her sister's corpse with little emotion, and Draco Malfoy hastily lead her toward the dungeons while his parents followed.

"Why are you all being so off?" Hermione asked at the bars to the entrance.

"You saved us," Lucius answered. "We are forever in your debt." Hermione looked at them oddly.

"Bellatrix had us under the Imperius curse all this time," Narcissa Malfoy spoke up softly with tear filled eyes. Hermione didn't know whether to believe them or not and Harry rushed towards the bars when he heard her voice.

"Hermione!" He exclaimed, wiping furiously at his eyes.

"Harry," Hermione smiled tiredly. Draco quickly opened the door. "We need to leave."

"Please take us with you," Draco pleaded. Hermione was reluctant, but if the family was no longer under Bellatrix's influence then they would be vulnerable when Voldemort returned. Harry scowled and objected, but Luna vouched for them, surprisingly.

"Hermione, we can't take them," Harry said pointedly when he saw she was seriously considering doing so. It seemed his words made up her mind.

"We won't take them there until I'm sure they can be trusted," Hermione said. She quickly helped Luna with Mr. Ollivander. Harry quickly took her place while trying not to scowl at the Malfoy family.

"Where are we going?" Luna asked. Hermione was quiet as she concentrated on the image in her mind. She heard a few gasps behind her when her portal appeared.

"Go through," she said. "Quickly now!" She ordered when they heard running footsteps coming down the dungeon steps.

"What was that?" Dean Thomas asked as soon as the portal dissipated. "Where can I register to use that form of travel?"

"You can't," Lucius said in awe. "It's olde magicke, forgotten through the centuries."

"I'm surprised you know of it," Hermione said to him.

"What are we doing in Nepal?" Mr. Malfoy asked.

"My aunt will be the one to decide if we should offer your family refuge," Hermione answered. Harry was visibly relieved at her answer.

"Is she the new head of your Order?" Draco asked.

"Who said we needed a new head?" Hermione smirked at everyone. Harry bit back a smile at their stunned faces.

"Maybe we should blend in," Dean said, looking around them at the people who watched the group too curiously. Draco and Narcissa were the only two with wands, and Narcissa quickly used a notice-me-not charm around the group. Hermione hardly felt helpless without her wand, but felt like she was missing a finger without it. She could hardly imagine how everyone else felt.

"What is going on here?" Auntie Em asked when Hermione entered.

"Market trip to hell," Hermione muttered in reply. "Meet Garrick Ollivander, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, their son Draco, Dean Thomas, and Luna Lovegood," Hermione introduced the group to her aunt. "It seems they were all prisoners to Riddle in different ways, but the Malfoy family seems to have been imperiused by a relative."

"Hmm," Auntie Em said speculatively. "Mordo," she called, everyone but Hermione seemed confused by the word until a dark man of average height stepped into their view. "Please show the Messers Ollivander and Thomas, and Miss Lovegood to the guest quarters." She waited for the three to leave before giving the Malfoys her full attention. "Hermione, Harry, please see to your parents before going home. It seems Amy was too zealous during training today." Hermione muttered, rolling her eyes as she followed her aunt's directions.

"Merlin," Lucius Malfoy breathed, looking at Auntie Em with wide eyes. "How?"

o.O.o

They were nearing the shrieking shack when Hermione felt that the time was here that she could use her energy openly, but her aunt needed her elsewhere. Hermione looked at Harry and knew she only had a moment to choose. Harry continually scowled at Ronald when he attached himself to them again, but he was otherwise ignored when he tried to sway Harry toward making a decision that would benefit him, which was convincing Hermione to follow them and leave Professor Snape to die alone without helping him first.

She could see why the headmaster wanted to leave him in the dark about the truth.

Harry looked grim at the sight, and Hermione conjured the phial to take his tears, as the professor requested.

"Leave us," Hermione said determinedly. Harry nodded and pulled Ronald away while the ginger kept spitting at them that he was a traitor. Harry was determined to lose him again at the next opportunity.

Professor Dumbledore flashed in on Fawkes's tail feathers and nodded at Hermione while Fawkes cried over Professor Snape's wounds.

She felt the urge to go where she was needed more urgently.

"I'm needed elsewhere," Hermione said, looking up into the older wizard's blue eyes.

"I need you to stay with Severus," he said firmly.

Hermione pursed her lips and stood, looking down at them. She turned and conjured a portal to the astonishment of the older Headmaster.

"I need to leave," she said again. "And Professor Snape will be coming with me if he has to." She disillusioned him and put a light weight charm on him before stepping through the portal…

…and entered chaos.

She needed a safe place for Professor Snape to recover and quickly hid him in a room. She hastily put a notice-me-not charm on the doorway so no one but her could enter when she actively looked for the door.

She came across one of her aunt's trainee's. He was mortally injured. He looked up at her, in fright before it was swiftly washed away with determination to defeat her too. She simply walked past him to recall his opponent's soul back into his body with a _stick_.

He watched in amazement as she neatly fought off someone so much bigger than her with so much ease. Much more ease than the Ancient One.

The other man was quickly disposed of and she turned back to him with fury in her eyes.

He turned to quickly conjure a portal, but had trouble.

He was bleeding out.

"Are you stupid or just insane?" She asked, coming around to face him. He backed away and conjured half a shield. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm going with stupid," she sniped, raising her stick while batting away his hands. " _Petrificus Totalus_!" She half yelled. He body went stiff and fell over.

He could feel his life blood spilling out of his chest more with his rapidly beating heart.

"I swear," she murmured as she leaned over him. "Auntie's been taking on dunce's left and right." She was singing with her next breath and he felt his wounds knitting back together. He felt light-headed at the loss of blood when she released his body from whatever spell she used on him.

"Who are you?" He demanded. She rolled her eyes and pushed a phial into his hands.

"Drink that," she said. "It should help with replacing the loss of all that blood."

"That's impossible," he said automatically. "I would need at least a week to replace what was lost, or at least a blood transfusion."

She smacked him upside the head and glared.

"After witnessing all this magic, after learning to master your own energy, you still question?" She hissed.

"My I.Q. is most likely three times whatever your own is," he answered with the biggest ego she had ever seen. It most likely matched that of the professor she had hidden down the hallway.

"Well, the last time my parents' checked was the day before my eighth birthday and my I.Q. was well over one hundred-forty," she answered smugly while Mr. Stranger's eyes widened slightly.

"Hermione!" She quickly turned and was enveloped in yellow.

"Auntie Em!" Hermione cried.

"Auntie Em?" Mr. Stranger, and her aunt's companion asked at the same time. They both ignored the two men.

"I felt it," Hermione said. "Like you said I would. I wasn't able to come as quickly because we're in the middle of our last battle and Harry needs me," she said, looking at her aunt meaningfully. "I would split myself, but we both know that my energy and magic would only be half as much."

"Don't you mean energy?" Mr. Stranger asked. He was ignored.

"Hermione," her aunt only smiled. "No one is asking you to split yourself."

"That's just it," Hermione said. "You're my aunt. I have to be here for you just as much as Harry." While she talked, her aunt looked her over and wasn't pleased with what she was seeing.

"Why are you emaciated?" Auntie Em asked. Hermione stopped talking abruptly. "The last we saw each other was a month ago and you didn't look nearly as horrible as you do now."

"I-uh," she blushed lightly. The two strangers and her aunt were slightly amazed that she even _had_ any blood to blush with. "Well…Harry and I had to go back to camping," Hermione said hesitantly. "We became worried when Harry felt his anger at our escape. We left the Malfoys with my parents."

"You left two Dark wizards and a witch alone with your parents?" Auntie Em asked pointedly.

"We both know my parents can easily handle those three," Hermione said. "It was better that we go back to camping out in the woods than to endanger our only safe house."

"Why didn't you come to me?" Auntie Em asked with a frown.

"Because then we might have brought Voldemort and the Death Eaters to your own doorstep!" Hermione snapped. "I know you and everyone are trained to take on the mystics, but that is nothing next to magic!" She immediately looked ashamed and apologised.

"No," Auntie Em shook her head. "You are right. Using energy is nothing next to magic. They have their spells, incantations, and tricks while us witches and wizards have that plus transfiguration, potions, charms, arithmancy. That is why I have trained you, Hermione. You will train my successor," she said softly, to the surprise of Mr. Stranger, and Mr. Companion.

" _Us_?" Hermione asked. She was stunned at the smooth cherry wand that slipped into her Aunt's hand.

"Hermione," she said quietly. "I am older than you or your mother have ever known."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Ravenclaw." The four of them turned to see Professor Snape leaning into the wall behind them. "There was a rumour, only a rumour, that you were cursed by Hufflepuff's cup for wanting to be more intelligent and creating the diadem. I suspected it was you upon meeting you on Miss Granger's eleventh birthday."

"Cursed?" Hermione asked. "Cursed how?"

"Rowena Ravenclaw was cursed to walk the earth till the end of times, destined to see her family grow and die," Professor Snape answered quietly when the woman refused to answer.

"But Rowena Ravenclaw was born well over a thousand years ago," Hermione said.

"You're a thousand years old?" Mr. Stranger asked in amazement. "Kaecilius thinks you've lived so long because you've been using powers from the Dark Dimension to stay immortal."

"Kaecilius assumed wrong because he saw that my cursed mark greatly resembled Dormammu's symbol and quickly believed his first impression to be right," she answered and released the glamour on her mark. Mr. Companion quickly drew in breath while Mr. Stranger just stared at it.

"It's the rune for immortality," Hermione observed. "But that line is different, it most likely changes the while meaning of the rune."

"It's actually a sealing mark," Mr. Stranger answered.

"It's to seal the rune as a curse," Hermione said. "I believe I saw this in a tome. I can't recall which at the moment." Mr. Stranger was about to answer before they were interrupted.

"So, this is what it feels like to be wrong." Hermione jumped at the presence of the man standing behind her aunt. "Cursed to immortality," Kaecilius murmured.

"Okay," Hermione said, quickly stunning the man and transfiguring him into a paperweight. Mr. Stranger and Mr. Companion were stunned that the enemy was taken down so quickly by the young woman. "I have a battle to get back to," she said, feeling her left arm. Mr. Stranger quickly grabbed her arm and quickly lifted her soiled sleeve before she could protest.

"Who did this?" Auntie Em hissed. "Who dared to carve into my granddaughter?" She yelled while Hermione asked, "Granddaughter?"

"Bellatrix," Professor Snape breathed. "She tortured you," he said. "Nothing was ever said because it was under her watch that you all escaped Malfoy Manor. The Dark Lord was livid when he found his most avid supporter slaughtered, and three of his supporters missing," Professor Snape said conversationally.

"The Malfoys are safe," Hermione was quick to reassure him. The family had asked to contact him, but they could never find the right time to let him know they were safe. "Oh dear Merlin," Hermione's eyes grew wide. "We've destroyed the diadem!"

"You destroyed my greatest creation?" Auntie Em hissed.

"It was a horcrux," Hermione said. Her aunt shivered. "We threw it into the fiendfyre. Voldemort's snake is left, then Voldemort."

"Tell me who Bellatrix was," Auntie Em said while opening a portal to Hogwarts. She watched as a slit-nosed man and his followers seemed to have triumphed over the defenders of magic and Hogwarts. She turned to look at the two men. "You may follow, but know that these people are more powerful than you can imagine. It is most likely death if you choose to follow me," she said before walking through, followed by Hermione. Professor Snape didn't allow himself to be stunned at the glowing portal, and quickly followed.

"Coming?" Mr. Companion asked.

"Only because I'm curious," Mr. Stranger said.

"You thief!" They made it just in time for the portal to quickly dissolve and for the Ancient One's speech. "You call yourself the heir of Slytherin, but you are not even close to being related! This man is a thief!"

"You dare question me?" Voldemort hissed.

"I dare!" The Ancient One glared. "I even offer myself as proof of your thievery! Helena?" She called.

"Mother?" The Grey Lady asked in shock. "Where have you been?" She asked, wiping away the tears from her eyes. Auntie Em's eyes softened.

"I need you to tell these people who this really is," she said, motioning to Voldemort.

"He is no one," she answered simply. "His family proclaimed to be descendants of Uncle Salazar, but they were merely servants of Uncle's family. There is no familial connection."

The courtyard was quiet.

Then Voldemort roared in anger, cursing everyone, even his Death Eaters.

Hermione saw Lucius Malfoy quickly tackle someone from his former side, stealing their wand, and ushered his family over toward the castle. Hermione and Professor Snape were quick to help him defend his family while Ronald tried to arm Hermione over to his side while calling her a traitor for helping the two Death Eaters.

Hermione swiftly turned and slapped him. Hard.

He stumbled back with a bruise promising to form on his cheek. Mr. Stranger quickly took Ronald's head between his scarred hands.

"Hmm," he said.

"Hmm?" Ronald snarled. "What do you mean 'hmm'?"

"You definitely don't use more than .o5 percent of your brain," he answered. "Pity for you." Hermione barked out a laugh while defending the man's back against a curse.

"Pity for me?" Ronald snarled at the man.

"Yes," Mr. Stranger answered. "The average human uses, at most, at least 10 percent of their brain. You're not even using half of that." Hermione almost keeled over in laughter while Professor Snape smirked.

"Who do you think you are?" Ronald yelled at the man, trying to make himself bigger, but was unsuccessful.

"I?" He asked. "I am Doctor Strange. A neurosurgeon with ten years' experience," he smirked down at the teenager as he grew red in the face while Severus barked out a laugh of his own and Hermione fell, holding her stomach in laughter. Even Lucius Malfoy couldn't hold back his own.

The laughter stopped abruptly when Dolohov attacked Hermione unsuspectingly. Auntie Em snarled at the man and felled him with one flick of her cherry wand. Voldemort abruptly stopped his duel with Harry to attack Auntie Em.

She only smirked at him and used her energy and magical shields to block his attacks.

"You know _nothing_ ," she said to the wizard who fashioned himself as a Dark Lord. "Now, Harry," she ordered her adopted nephew. Harry quickly rushed in and disarmed the wizard.

And it was over.

Voldemort fell seemingly wilting and tearing into pieces as his soul found nothing to anchor him to terra any longer. The crowd was quiet with awe as he was literally blown away to pieces by a breeze.

"You won, Harry," Hermione breathed. "You won!" Harry was suddenly hanging onto her while they cried with happiness and the roar of the cheering deafened them.

"What the hell is going on?" Ronald glared at the two of them, but was ignored.

"We won, Auntie Em!" Harry laughed, pulling the woman into a hug with Hermione again.

o.O.o

"You." Hermione turned and raised an eyebrow at the man before smoothing out the pages to the Daily Prophet and giving them her full attention. He coughed and she continued to ignore him. "Excuse me," he said impatiently.

"You are excused," Hermione answered. She tried not to smirk at his scowl. She growled at the article and it was his turn to raise his own eyebrow. "Weaselby is never going to learn, is he?" She muttered.

"Picking up names from Draco?" Harry asked, helping himself to an apple from the fruit bowl.

"He's claiming to have been invaluable to help to us during the horcrux hunt," Hermione said. Harry scowled. "He's claiming he deserves a First-class Order of Merlin."

"Kingsley is hardly one to be taken in by claims," Harry said. "It's Ronald's own fault that he doesn't qualify for the reward."

"Pardon me!" Doctor Strange scowled at Hermione.

"Did you need something," she asked with wide, innocent eyes. He merely glared back while Harry squirmed uncomfortably.

"When will my training continue?" He asked snappishly. Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"When you learn how to escape my mirror world without your sling ring," Hermione answered sweetly.

"What-" The doctor began to ask but found himself in a mirror dimension, and unfortunately, he could hear everything they were saying but they couldn't hear him. It seemed Miss Granger had modified her training room.

"When are you going to let him out?" Harry asked while he nibbled on his apple and a slice of cheese.

"Maybe after a day of him wandering around the kitchen," she answered.

"I hope he doesn't try to eat anything," he grimaced in remembrance. Hermione patted his hand soothingly. "How long do you think it'll take him to find the 'exit'?"

"Took me five hours," she said. "I'll make him an omelette if its less."

"That's only motivation for him to stay there longer!" Harry exclaimed. Hermione put down the paper to glare at her friend. "Er…I meant proper motivation for him to hurry up," he quickly corrected himself, doing his best not to shudder.

"Stop lying, Potter," Draco said with a yawn. "We all know Granger is pants at cooking anything."

"Says the ponce who can't dress himself without an elf's help," Hermione retorted. He merely shrugged while looking at the discarded pages of Hermione newspaper.

"Weaselby's claiming that you're engaged," he said smoothly.

"What!" Hermione yelled. "Where?" She demanded to know

"Since the end of your sixth year," Draco continued. "He's claiming you were a distraction on the horcrux hunt and the war could have ended sooner."

"I'll crush that bastard," Harry growled. Hermione cleared the pulp he made from his apple with a flick of her wand.

"I believe George will want to do the crushing," Hermione said, looking over her shoulder at the glaring twin.

"Leave it to me," he said softly, but no less menacingly.

"Where is Stephen?" Auntie Em asked, entering the breakfast room.

"Mirrors," Hermione answered. Auntie Em looked at his ring sitting on the table and glared half-heartedly at her niece.

"You know there is no escape from the mirror dimension without a sling ring," she admonished Hermione.

"I did," Hermione answered.

"You have the benefit of also being a witch," her aunt pointed out.

"And he has the benefit of being a fellow genius," Hermione said. "If anyone can do it, he can." Auntie Em nodded in acceptance.

"You will release him after twelve hours," Auntie Em ordered.

"I'm giving him a day," Hermione said.

"Give the man a break!" The older woman said with a small smile. "What will he do when nature takes its course?" She asked

"Be imaginative, I suppose," Hermione sniffed in reply. Auntie Em laughed before leaving her niece to her training.

"Your aunt is expecting Mr. Strange to die?" Draco asked with slight horror.

"She's expecting him to have to use the loo sometime soon," Hermione clarified, serving herself more tea and offering Draco a cup.

"Wicked witch," Draco muttered into his cup and suddenly sputtered at its freezing temperature.

"I do hope you didn't mean me," Hermione said a tad too sweetly.

"I'm sure you are the witch my son meant," Mr. Malfoy said upon entering the breakfast room.

"Father!" Draco said, suddenly pale. Hermione smirked at him and he couldn't help but shiver. He knew she would be paying him later for his side comment.

"Good morning Dad, Mum," Hermione said to her parents.

"I wonder what's keeping Stephen this morning," Lottie said. "We were supposed to debate on whether learning to use energy helps a person gradually develop the lesser used portions of their brain."

"He's in a bit of a bind this morning," Harry said.

"Is it something we can help with?" Lottie asked.

"It's something he will have to learn on his own," Hermione said briskly, and excused herself from the table.

o.O.o

It was nearing midnight when she felt someone watching her from the end of her bed. She quickly threw a stunner at the person before it was blocked by an orange shield. She quickly rolled out of bed to avoid the spell rebounding back at her and glared at the man as she tackled him.

"What are you doing?" Hermione hissed down at him.

"Thought you'd like to know I finally made it out," Doctor Strange said.

"Congratulations," she said sarcastically. "You couldn't have surprised me over breakfast?" She asked with a yawn. She spent nearly all day training Harry and Draco while the Malfoy parents watched. She was thoroughly exhausted and was falling asleep while straddling the doctor.

"What are you doing?" he asked. She could feel the vibrations of his voice on her cheek and realised she was falling asleep on him.

"Comfy," was all she said while nuzzling his cotton shirt and falling right back to sleep.

"I-I hardly think this is appropriate," he said, trying to move, but she clung to him more tightly and softly mewled into his chest at the disturbance. "Comfortable for you, but hell for me," he muttered and reluctantly wrapped his arms around her to make them more comfortable.

It was still dark when he was only half awoken with sweet friction he felt while moving his hips. He unconsciously moved closer to the enticing heat when he heard a soft mewl and a nose being pressed into his neck. He opened his eyes to Miss Granger's soft panting while she slept. He abruptly stopped moving in surprise while looking down at her.

Not a minute later her eyes fluttered open to reveal tired and confused golden orbs and a blush quickly spreading over her cheeks.

"Mister Strange?" She asked with a hoarse voice from her still relaxed vocal cords. She quickly pulled away from their closeness, noticing that they had both been asleep on the floor. "Why are we down here?" She inquired. "Ah," she said with realisation before he could answer. "Um, I can," she paused, "be quite…cuddly…when I'm woken up from a deep sleep."

"Good to know," he said a little stiffly. She turned her head to look up at the glowing clock on her atop her bedside table and groaned.

"Should start getting ready for classes anyway," she said, sitting up and stretching.

"You want to start training this early?" He asked with nearly a groan of his own.

"No, I'm merely starting my newest degree this morning," she said. "I'm so excited!" Her face lit up with enthusiasm as she started moving about her room to collect her day clothing and undergarments. She turned and looked at him. "Bed's free if you still want to sleep a bit longer," she said with a smirk before entering her bathroom and closing the door.

He merely ran his hand down his face before hoisting himself off the floor and onto the bed since it was the only one he knew of that was available. He was nearly sleeping again when he heard the door slide open. He opened his eyes to the steam escaping into the cool room before it mostly cleared. He spotted her movements through the foggy glass and he was awake before he realised his eyes had been glued on her form for the last minute or so.

He groaned then, at himself, before standing and moving toward the door. He quickly knocked and entered before she could answer.

"I'm just going to use the toilet," he said when she slid the glass door open. He was a tad bit surprised at her lack of reaction to his entrance. "Someone kept me inside a modified mirror room all of yesterday," he grumbled.

"It was a learning experience," he saw her shrug. He idly wondered what she would do if he joined her in her shower and was quick to discard his clothing, purely to test her reaction to his lack of clothing.

This time she did react.

She blushed while trying not to look down at his penis.

"You react to this but not to me using the toilet," he observed while reaching over to grab her shower gel and wash cloth.

"I spent nearly three months camping with two teenage boys," she said. "It was either getting used to one creepy gawker and a shy friend who did his best to give me my deserved privacy, or go stinky Susan with rashes in unmentionable places. I chose the option that didn't require medicated creams," she said wryly.

He hummed in reply while lathering up his skin, then moved under the shower head with her. He heard her inhale quickly when the tips of her breasts were pressed into his diaphragm. He looked down and ran his fingers through her hair to get the last of her shampoo out before brushing his lips over hers. She tentatively kissed him back and he lifted her leg over his hip before pressing her into the wall with his shaft rubbing between her lips.

"We shouldn't," she said breathlessly into his neck after expressing her desire with a soft mewl.

"Why?" He asked, moving his hand down to spread her wetness with his fingers.

"I-I've never-"

"Then I won't," he said, "but I'll still bring us to completion." His movements sped up after she moaned into his skin while he slid through her folds. He felt her bite his chest as she finished and he bit the back of her neck as he nearly entered her, holding still while feeling her contractions around his head as he came.

"You almost did," she breathed out as he lowered her onto her feet.

"Sorry," he murmured and grabbed her conditioner. He looked down into her heated eyes as he spread it through her strands and rinsed it away. "You'll be late," he said. Her eyes widened before she hastily exited the shower.

"I better not be late or you'll find your ring missing and a dozen images of you stuck inside that shower for the next twenty-four hours," she said while drying herself.

"What are you studying?" He asked, exiting the shower and reaching for a clean towel. He reached to help her clasp her bra while she blushed.

"I wanted to relax this time around," she answered. "I'm studying the cello."

"Good choice," he said. "Would you mind transfiguring this into pyjama bottoms?" He held up a clean hand towel and she flicked her wand at the fabric before sliding her wand up into her sleeve before reaching for her trousers.

He quickly leaned down to brush his lips against her temple before walking past her into her bedroom and falling onto her bed to sleep more.

"Good night, Stephen," she murmured as she closed her curtains more tightly to contain the morning sunlight from entering her room.

"Good morning, Hermione," he mumbled into her pillow right before she closed her door.

o.O.o

"Professor Snape," Hermione greeted the man as he fried a panful of tomatoes, toast, eggs, and bangers.

"Miss Granger," he said in return as he served her a plate. Hermione accepted gratefully, ignoring his grey nightgown. She had seen him in it before after all.

"Auntie Em," Hermione said while sitting down and serving herself a glass of milk.

"What are you-"

"When do I get the honour of calling you grandfather?" Hermione asked, interrupting her former professor. He sputtered while she heard her disillusioned aunt break down into laughter.

"Maybe sooner than you think," he bit out. Auntie Em breathed in sharply before a quick _finite_ was heard and she faded into view.

"Is that a proposal?" Hermione and Auntie Em asked simultaneously.

"If that's not awkward," he muttered as he fussed unnecessarily over the toast.

"Well, congratulations whenever you do propose and my aunt accepts," Hermione said as she flipped open the Daily Prophet and nearly choked on her bit of tomato. "I'll kill that bastard!" She yelled, pulling out her wand and prepared to apparate.

" _Expelliarmus_ ," she heard her Aunt and Professor Snape say and summarily found herself devoid of both wand and sling ring. She growled at them before rushing toward the key bowl in the entrance hall and found the keys being snatched out of her hand by a disgruntled professor.

"I have to get to class," she growled.

"Today is Sunday," the professor said, stuffing the keys into a pocket. She quickly turned and looked at the wall calendar before groaning.

"I'm going back to bed," she muttered, stomping up the stairs.

"That is the wisest thing I have heard you say since you entered Hogwarts," Professor Snape sniped.

"Shut up, Grandpa," she said and yelped at his stinging hex. She rubbed her bum while glaring down at him from the fifth step.

"I do not want to see you for another two hours, at the least," he smirked before moving past the stairs in the direction of the kitchen.

She stomped back up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door while grumbling.

"School?" She turned to find Stephen staring up at her sleepily.

"It's Sunday," she growled, pulling off her clothes and grabbing a clean set of pyjamas. She felt herself being pulled into bed and the duvet slipped over them before she could get a foot inside the trousers.

"You're better off without those pesky things," he said, pulling her back more comfortably against his chest. She settled into his comfortable warmth.

"Remind me to kill Weaselby when we wake up," she murmured as she drifted off.

"Why?" He asked.

"We've apparently settled the wedding date," she answered. He held her tighter before turning her.

"Imbecile," he scoffed. "What is he going to do when the bride is conspicuously absent for her wedding?"

"Oh, I want to be there," Hermione smirked. He pulled back in surprise. "As a guest," she said. "I want to see him spitting nails when he finds out I refuse to be guilted into marrying him," she bit out. He hummed as he settled her nearly atop him and she quickly drifted off again, leaving him to his thoughts.

Hermione was compassionate, but knew when to stop being so to be firmer. 'Unlike Christine,' he thought.

Christine was too soft. He had often found himself being firm for her when she couldn't be firmer with their co-workers, even when lives were on the line. Whereas Hermione knew when to dole out compassion, as he had seen with the Malfoys who had proven themselves to everyone, and when to withdraw, as she had done to Weasley.

She had tried to explain to the boy that she just wasn't interested, they were too different and wanted different things, but the idiot refused to listen and went off, pressing for his own views of his little world to be made popular. Hermione had withdrawn her friendship completely while Harry was proving to be more like Christine, hoping to save a person that didn't want to be saved.

Hermione was fierce. He had seen her facing her daemons on the battle field and defeating every one of them. Christine was fierce when she had him to stand behind, otherwise she floundered between giving into rules or choosing to overstep when needed. Hermione crushed rules without a second thought when it was needed, otherwise she adhered to them strictly. She was more experimental when she got an idea and did her best to bring the results into fruition, even rewriting a few rules in the process.

He had insulted Christine deliberately to get a rise out of her. Their on and off relationship had been the highlight of his boring life and it was too easy to sway her to his side after it seemed she was becoming too involved with a new interest. She was an intelligent woman, and he loved her, but she couldn't keep up with him or handle him like Hermione could. She left when she realised that he could completely crush her.

In the few short weeks he had come to know Hermione, he knew he wanted her more than he had ever wanted anyone else. Hermione was as intelligent as himself, if not more so, but knew when to call him out on his games when he grew bored. She definitely knew how to keep him interested, how to properly challenge him so he wouldn't grow bored when she sensed he was becoming so. She had learned all this about him in those few short weeks. She could and would give as good as she got. She would crush him in return if he dared to do so with her, and he would be the one left to lick the injuries on his own.

He could see Hermione gathering herself up and quickly healing herself before not looking back at him as she left him behind.

He refused to be left behind.

Therefore, he had to glue her to his side.

He could tell she sensed they were cut from the same cloth.

o.O.o

"Where is he!" Hermione yelled as she entered her home. Lucius, Narcissa, her parents, Auntie Em, and Professor Snape quickly stood up at her entrance.

"Which he?" Lottie asked her daughter. Hermione fumed as she settled her instrument in a corner.

"Stephen!" She yelled for him up the stairs, ignoring her mother.

"Backyard, love," Amy answered his daughter. Hermione stormed toward the back door, unknowingly followed by the group.

"You did this on purpose!" She yelled at him while he practiced. Stephen quickly stopped his movements to give Hermione his full attention.

"What did I do on purpose?" He asked.

"The first time I thought was merely an accident," Hermione continued. "The second time I wrote off as excitement." She threw a white stick at him and he caught it with his scarred hands. "The third time tipped me off," she growled.

"Is that a…" Lottie paused with excitement.

"It's positive," Stephen said with a small smile playing about his lips.

"What's positive?" Narcissa asked.

"The pregnancy test," Amy growled before attacking the Doctor. Those three words were all the warning Stephen had before colliding with Amerey in an intense battle over his daughter.

"You should know that muggle pregnancy tests may not-"

"May not be completely accurate when it comes to witches?" Hermione asked, interrupting Professor Snape while thrusting a blue bottle at him. The man swirled the liquid before releasing a tense breath.

"I suppose congratulations are in order," Professor Snape said. "And maybe my condolences," he observed as Stephen was thrown against her favourite tree.

"Amy!" Lottie said threateningly. "Hermione and our grandchild will be needing him!" Amy growled before walking over to his wife and daughter, leaving the man to pick himself up.

"He can't even hold up against me," he growled. "How can he even protect Hermione or the baby?"

"Stephen does not have the years of experience that you do," Hermione sniffed at her father. "And I can protect myself just as well on my own."

"You're going to be very vulnerable very soon," her father pointed out.

"Stephen is a quick learner," Hermione said.

"He limits himself," Amy said. "He lets logic get in the way of truly learning how to use his energy."

"Hermione is teaching me how to let go," Stephen panted as he came to stand beside Hermione. He quickly gathered her in his arms before thoroughly kissing her. "If I asked you to marry me would you say yes?" He asked.

"Of course," Hermione said with a small smile. He hummed.

"Will you marry me?" He asked. "Tomorrow?"

"So soon?" Hermione asked.

"I want to see Weasley's face when you turn up at his wedding already married," Stephen smirked.

"I have a time turner," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"What does that have to do with getting married?" He asked with confusion. Hermione smirked back at him.

"I want to see Weaselby's face when I tell him I was already married when he started claiming our engagement," she answered. Everyone laughed.

"Oi, Hermione!" She heard George call from his window. "You'll have to include me! I want to see baby bro's face when he doesn't get his way!"

"You can be my best man," Stephen called up to him. Hermione smiled up at him. That offer would help George overcome his grief for Fred for a while.

"We should leave today so we can settle in New York by tonight," Auntie Em said.

"You're coming?" Hermione asked.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world," she smiled, ushering everyone else to gather enough items to stay in New York for the next month.

"Why New York?" Lottie asked as they entered the house.

"Less chance of bumping into ourselves there and creating a paradox," Em answered.

"I believe I have something for you," Stephen said as he followed Hermione. Hermione looked up at him curiously before noticing everyone else was watching them climb the stairs.

"What is it?" She asked curiously, ignoring them and turning to Stephen when he closed the bedroom door behind her. She squealed when he pushed her up against the door and lifted her thigh over his hip.

"This brings back memories," Hermione murmured.

"When can I take you?" He asked as he slipped his hand under her blouse. He smirked at her breathy mewl.

"On our wedding night," Hermione answered with a slight glare that broke into smile when he protested. "It's your punishment for impregnating me on purpose."

"You're intelligent," Stephen said. "You could have easily taken a preventative." Hermione froze, looking up at him with surprise.

"Now I feel like an imbecile," she said.

"You've never had to worry about these things," he dismissed, kissing her left hand as he set her onto her feet. "I never fully penetrated you so it's not surprising that it didn't cross your mind." Hermione was fully focused on the thin band on her hand with a small V in the centre. "It was my mother's," he said softly. Her eyes softened as she looked up at him.

"Why did you do it?" Hermione asked. He kissed her before answering.

"I'll never find another like you," he said. "I don't want to run the risk of losing you before we can even start out with a relationship."

"So your conclusion was to jump straight into having a family, marriage and all," Hermione said.

"Yes," he answered. "That way if, heaven forbid, you lose me or I lose you…we still have a piece of each other to adore."

Neither commented on how their hearts were thumping out of their chests, instead they ended up sans clothing and under the duvet in their room. Hermione never really bothered to show him to a guest room after their first night together, and let everyone else assume he had his own bedroom. It was selfish of her to want him all to herself after their morning in the shower, but she need never know that he would have ignored that room in favour of hers anyway.

Nearly an hour later they all were settled in New York and Hermione was settling down for a nap.

"You seem a bit off," Stephen said as he settled behind Hermione.

"It's completely your fault," she muttered. "I'll have no qualms reminding you of this for the next nine months." He chuckled and she felt the vibrations on the top of her head.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he said.

"You're spoiled," Hermione snarked.

"How so?" He asked.

"You know just how to get your way," she answered.

"And you know how to curtail that," Stephen pointed out.

"I supposed I should get a move on in disciplining you then," Hermione smirked. She could feel his heart thudding as he tried to control himself.

"I can't wait until morning," he muttered.

"Speaking of which," Hermione said. "You're not supposed to see the bride until we meet at the church." She pushed herself away. "I suppose that means I should go find another room." Stephen was quick to pull her back.

"Fuck tradition," he said before manoeuvring her onto her back and settling himself between her thighs.

o.O.o

"Severus, Hermione," Kingsley greeted as soon as he exited the floo. Severus was quick to introduce him to everyone. "What brings me here today?" He asked as they settled in for tea after the introductions.

"I want you to marry me," Hermione said as she sipped her tea and smirked at his sputter.

"I have to say that I am taken, Hermione," Kingsley said when he could breathe again. "Though I definitely would do so if I had not met my wife first." Hermione laughed while Stephen scowled.

"I probably should have mentioned that Stephen and I are engaged," she said. Kingsley laughed as he sipped at his tea.

"Thank goodness it isn't Ronald, that boy is a menace with owling my office every hour," he scowled.

"Speaking of which," Auntie Em said with a smirk. "We ask that you please not say anything on Hermione and Stephen's marriage. That boy is definitely going to tie his own noose."

"I'll agree to that," Kingsley said wryly. "I'm honoured that you asked me to perform the binding," he said to Hermione. "When would you like this to take place?"

"This morning, if you please," she said, looking over at Stephen when he intertwined his hand with hers. "We are expecting," she said with a light blush.

"Congratulations," Kingsley said with no small amount of happiness for his younger friend. "I set aside an hour for this interview," he said. Everyone quickly moved into their expected places before Stephen and Hermione were settled onto their knees with their left arms and hand intertwined. "Do you have the rings?" Kingsley asked. George was quick to hand them over to the Minister of Magic.

The Minister settled over them while murmuring the binding. White-golden ink settled into their wrists as he murmured and completed the spell when their rings were firmly settle onto their fingers.

"'Tis done," Kingsley said with a small smile. "Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Strange."

Hermione memorised her newest ring with no small amount of joy.

"There you are," Stephen murmured, pointing at a hand, "I am there," he said, pointing at another, "and there is our baby," he pointed at the heart in the centre, "Love shall rule over us," he said, running his finger over the crown.

"It was your mother's, you said," Hermione quietly murmured as she looked up at him.

"'To give to the one who would steal my heart away' were her exact words," he said.

"You should know that magical marriages are forever," she said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he smiled.

"Come you two," Narcissa said, ushering them toward the dining room. "We should start on your wedding breakfast before Minister Shacklebolt needs to return to his work."

o.O.o

He frowned at the ring adorning his scarred hand. He could easily imagine it adorning his hand before it had been damaged in the accident. He started at his hand being pulled and the soft kissed laid on it.

"What has turned your mood so dark?" Hermione asked, running her finger over a masculine reproduction of her own ring.

"Why did you agree to tie yourself to someone as cynical and overbearing as I?" He asked. Hermione lifted an eyebrow.

"Besides the fact that you made it especially hard to say no," Hermione started. "I can be just as cynical and overbearing myself."

"I hardly believe you to be as distrusting as myself," Stephen said.

"War does that to people," she said quietly. "It was either learning to be cynical, or die trusting the enemy." Her eyes flitted over to a woman blatantly staring across the room at them. "Friend of yours?" She asked her husband.

"She left when she realised just how much I could crush her," he said straightforwardly.

"Love interest," Hermione surmised.

"Former," Stephen clarified. Hermione quickly lifted a hand to cover her face and he leaned into her. "That shouldn't bother you," he tried to soothe her. She shook her head and nodded to the food the server had placed in front of them. He quickly snapped and had them taken away while she rushed toward the women's lavatory.

Hermione settled in the first stall as she heaved the heavens knew what from her stomach. She worried when she saw black dots dancing in front of her eyes.

"Careful there now." Someone steadied her and she was thankful when she started dry heaving after her stomach emptied. "Deep breaths. It'll help with settling your stomach." She did as instructed and her stomach slowly calmed. She could feel her ribs aching and started feeling a bit faint.

"Something's wrong," she breathed. Trying to look up at the woman who helped her.

"Hermione?" She heard Stephen call as he entered the lavatory.

"In here," the woman answered. "I think she's going to faint," she said to him as he lifted her from the floor and carried her to the sofa in the just outside the toilets. A bathroom attendant quickly fetched a glass of cool water for her to sip on as her vision righted itself.

"If I have that to look forward to for the next few weeks then I might consider emasculating you," Hermione said to him. She noticed the woman pale as she looked at their hands.

"You're married," she whispered. Stephen looked away from Hermione to acknowledge the woman.

"Three weeks now," he confirmed.

"This is awkward," Hermione said, slowly sitting up. Stephen quickly pushed her back down when she gagged. "I see that big grey elephant settle over there in that corner," she said as she closed her eyes against the dizziness, then opened them when it became worse. Stephen laughed when he noticed the elephant statue sitting on a wall table while the woman cracked a smile.

"I'm Christine," the woman introduced herself.

"Hermione," Hermione said. "And I think we both know this bastard," she joked, pointing to Stephen.

"I'll have you know my parents were married when I was born," he sniffed, but with a slight smile.

"Yes, well, I need you to call Severus," Hermione said.

"Really?" Stephen asked. "That's a bastard if I ever knew one."

"Yes, well, his parents were also married before his birth," Hermione said. "Now suck it up and go call him, she ordered. He huffed before pulling out a phone to do as she asked.

"How did you do that?" Christine asked. "Stephen has things to say before taking a direct order from anyone, even his superiors."

"I know ways to…make his life difficult," Hermione smirked. Christine laughed.

"I see he finally met his match," she said with a smile. She started when a tall, dour, pale-skinned man entered the room without pause and strode over to Hermione.

"Just a sip will do," he said, helping her to sit. Christine looked like she wanted to throw herself between Hermione and the man, but couldn't decide what to do. She considered warning Hermione that the man looked like the soulmate of Snow White's wicked step-mother, and to not take his offering, but withheld from the warning.

"Thank you, Severus," Hermione breathed out in relief as her colour returned. He pulled out a second phial and handed it to her.

"For the morning sickness," he said. "It's better to start this regimen when the symptoms first appear." Hermione quickly drank it and looked at him thankfully.

"Hermione," Auntie Em said, rushing into the room. "I see Severus already helped," she smiled at him and he lightly blushed.

"Merlin's blessing upon you both," Hermione said to the two of them. "Shall we all head back to our dinner?" She asked. "You should join us," she looked at Christine especially.

"Really?" Stephen groaned. Hermione slapped his chest.

"We have the next fifty years to have plenty of dinners alone," she admonished him. "And only once in a lifetime moments like this." He rolled his eyes and ushered everyone to their table.

"You're a miracle worker," Christine said to Hermione before following them out.

… _One week and three days later…_

"Why are you wearing a white dress?" Stephen asked as Hermione fussed over his bow tie. "Why are we even dressed up as if we are the one's about to be married?" Hermione smirked up at him.

"So we can see Weaselby's face when he sees I'm already taken by the handsomest man in the room," she said.

"You're biased," he said, but with small smirk of his own when she inflated his ego.

"Clearly," Hermione said, "but I might just reconsider when I see Kingsley again." She deftly deflated his overgrown ego and he scowled down at his wife. She patted his chest when she finished with his tie. "Not to worry, built-in fidelity charms and all that."

"How comforting," he said with sarcasm, before scooping her up and thoroughly making sure he was the only romantic interest in her heart.

"We'll be late," Hermione panted.

"We can't have that," he murmured.

"Hermione! Stephen!" Amerey called from the main room. "Hurry it up!"

Hermione sighed into her husband's neck and followed him towards the waiting group. Auntie Em held out their portkey for them to touch before it glowed and pulled them all away.

"Disillusionment bubble," Hermione said, before Severus cast the modified spell over their large group. Harry seemed oddly excited, considering what would happen. He had surprised them all when he refused to be Ronald's best man and warned him against continuing down this path. Needless to say, Harry's warning was ignored.

"Wait," Hermione said to the group as they passed the front gates of Hogwarts. She was surprised when Minerva agreed to go along with holding the farce of a wedding, considering Ronald had been one of her favourites, but Harry and Hermione had her heart…and Molly Weasley had insulted her animagus form.

"What's wrong?" Stephen asked. Hermione pointed out a crying witch hiding at the edge of the forest.

"Give me a moment," Severus said as he went over to talk with her.

"Oh," Hermione breathed as she looked at the young woman more carefully.

"What?" Harry asked.

"It's Parkinson," Hermione said. "What is she doing here?" She asked, moving to head in her direction, but was stopped by her husband.

"Severus is taking care of this," Stephen said. Hermione hesitated, but relented in acknowledgement.

It was a few moments before the two of them came toward the group and Severus pulled Pansy Parkinson into their bubble.

"It seems _Weasley_ ," he sneered, "saw fit to sow a few oats."

"Oh, ew!" Hermione gagged.

"I would appreciate if you would not induce morning sickness in my wife," Stephen sniped at Severus.

"Apologies, Hermione, but there was no other way to say it," Severus said.

"You could have just said my baby brother doesn't know how to button up his trousers," George said. Hermione summarily vomited at that suggestion. "No?" George asked with a shrug, ignoring Stephen's glare in his direction. "I guess your explanation was better," he said to Severus.

"Wife?" Miss Parkinson asked. "But you're engaged to Ronald!"

"I never gave my consent," Hermione said as she wiped her mouth with Lucius's offered handkerchief and accepted Narcissa's glass of water. "Stephen and I were married before Weasley even started claiming an engagement with me."

Pansy rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"And I supposed he was never on the run with you and Potter," she snarked.

"Oh he was," Harry bit out. "Only until he abandoned us after the third month because he couldn't take another second of not eating his mum's food."

"He only forced a reunion between us during the Battle," Hermione glared.

"So he's not a hero?" Miss Parkinson asked, swaying slightly.

"Only in his head," Severus said sarcastically.

"Why are you coming to the wedding if you're not marrying him?" Miss Parkinson asked. Everyone smirked and she took a step back.

"It will be amusing to see Weasleby hang himself," Draco answered. Miss Parkinson smirked at a revenge she would also have a chance to take part in as she followed the group into the Great Hall.

"He did more than sow a few oats," Hermione whispered to Pansy. She stiffened and glared at Hermione. "Do you want him?" She asked. Pansy was about to have a few words with her, but stiffly nodded her head.

Hermione quickly pulled Severus and Harry aside to discuss a few things before Harry rushed off to talk with Kingsley and Severus pulled Pansy aside.

"What's going on?" Lottie asked.

"Something that Ronald will have to eat the rest of his life," Hermione smirked. Everyone settled in their seats to watch the binding when the bride entered

"What the-" Stephen started, looking between his wife and his wife making her way toward Weasley. Hermione patted his hand and smirked at him. He hardly settled again and nearly interrupted the binding when Hermione pulled him back into his seat.

"That's not me!" She hissed.

"Well it certainly looks like you!" He hissed back. "She could be your identical twin!"

"Well she's not," Hermione said. "Now sit back and do your best not to interrupt Weasley's rightful hanging!"

"I now introduce you all to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," Kingsley said.

The audience clapped heartily while the media flashed hundreds of pictures. Severus released the disillusionment bubble around their group when the two newly-weds started making their way up the aisle.

Heavens, the wedding was gaudy. Too much red and gold for anyone's taste.

Ronald stopped to stare past Stephen at Hermione in surprise, and quickly looked at the polyjuice wearing off his bride to reveal Pansy Parkinson.

"What the hell!" He jumped away.

"What is going on here?" Hermione heard Rita Skeeter call as she pushed herself to the front of the circle that had gathered around them.

Hermione discreetly waved a glass jar and the reporter backed away.

"Since you've asked so nicely, Miss Skeeter," Hermione said to her. "Imagine mine and my husband's surprise when Ronald Weasley claimed an engagement to an already married woman, a quite happily married woman at that. One who hasn't any contact with him since the beginning of December of last year when he abandoned said "fiancée" and supposed best friend while they were hunted by Death Eaters, and forced a reunion at the last Battle."

"So you did communicate with Mr. Weasley after December," Skeeter said as she hastily wrote in her notepad.

"The only communication was on his end," Stephen answered for Hermione while the youngest Weasley boy struggled against his brother and yelled profanities at Hermione and Pansy. Molly Weasley threw the first hex at Hermione and Stephen which was quickly blocked by Em. The mother quickly found herself outmatched by Em until she was arrested by one of Kingley's guards for attacking with intent to harm.

"This is by far the best revenge I have ever taken a part in," Draco said while sharing a bag of popcorn between himself, his parents, Harry, and Severus while Lottie and Amy looked on with amusement.

"So glad you escaped that basket of rotten apples dear," Lottie called to Hermione.

"I say the best apple chose me," Hermione smiled up at Stephen as he leaned down to kiss her for the cameras.

"He chose you?" Rita asked excitedly.

"I'll just say he never gave me a chance to refuse," Hermione patted her stomach. "Not that I would have if he had chosen to go about things the right way," she glared half-heartedly up at Stephen, but then smiled.

"I'll have to remember that in our next lifetime," Stephen said.

"What is your new surname?" Rita called out to Hermione as they exited the chaotic hall.

"Mrs. Stephen Strange," Hermione answered before the doors to the Great Hall closed behind her and her family.

* * *

 _I hope that was a fitting ending for this story!_

 _I had this story sitting in my uncompleted folder along with about 20 other stories that are unfinished…now I get to move it to my completed folder. Yay!_

 _I hope everyone enjoyed this…strange tale…lol…and Thank You to everyone who read._

 _Au revoir for now (^.^)._


End file.
